From Dusk til' Dawn
by K.Tynese
Summary: She had a plan,but it all ended with one word.He walked away,willing to wait for her to come to him.A coven of witches with a plan,the King of New Orleans unwilling to step down,a young witch fighting for her life,two parents wanting to do anything to finish what they started,and a brother wanting to make nds become stronger while friends become enemies all the protect her
1. Chapter 1-Part 1

A/n: This is my first fan fic so i hope everyone enjoys. I know Klaroline is not going to happen but in my heart I feel like it should have. Anyways this is an AU story some lines do come from the Vampire Diaries and or the Originals.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Caroline Forbes stared at the little piece of plastic in her hands. Her wide blue eyes began to water as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Impossible" she whispered to herself as her hands began to shake. The offending object dropped to the bathroom floor as Caroline tried to steady her nerves. She sat on the seat of her toilet not able to form any other thought besides the fact that the word 'Pregnant' was now on the pregnancy test she took. Shaking her head she snapped herself out of her inner panic and jumped to her feet. She began to pace in the small space of her bathroom as she chewed on her thumb nail.

"Care" her mother's voice called out, Caroline panicked for a moment not knowing what to do. She quickly picked the test up from the floor and flashed to her room and shoved it into the top drawer of her nightstand. A second later her mom rounded the corner and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey mom what are you doing here?" Caroline questioned her voice coming out way squeakier and high pitched than she wanted at the moment. Her mom frowned at her and crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed her daughter carefully.

"I just stopped home to pick something up then I'm heading back to the station. Are you ok Caroline?" Liz asked her daughter as she watched her shuffle from one foot to the other.

"Yeah just really excited for graduation tomorrow" Caroline said quickly, it wasn't a complete lie she was anxious to graduate but it couldn't be the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. Liz smiled at her daughter and nodded her head.

"I bet you're excited huh?" she asked and Caroline nodded absently, her mind a million miles away.

"Yeah it's a miracle any of us made it this point at all" Caroline mumbled under her breath but loud enough that her mother could hear.

"Well I can't say that I don't agree but now that Klaus and his siblings moved on life should be much easier for you and your friends" Liz said causing Caroline to snort rather unladylike but decide not to say anything on that subject. Everyone knew that he was off limits to discussion when it came to her, whether they knew the real reason or not was not Caroline's concern, she just asked that they didn't speak his name to her.

"Anyways I need to head back ok sweetie?" Liz asked as she turned to leave the room, Caroline nodded biting her bottom lip as she watched her mom leave. As soon as she heard the door close she took a deep breath and sat on her bed. She pulled the top drawer of her nightstand open and pulled out the pregnancy test and held it in her hand. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the rolled up piece of paper sitting in the top drawer along with a velvet box. Two things she could never bring herself to get rid of. Caroline blew out a huge rush of air and tentatively touch her stomach, which for the moment was still flat.

"How are we going to tell your daddy about you?" she asked her stomach and then laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all. She, Caroline Forbes, eternal 17 year old was pregnant. It should be impossible, she was dead after all, but here lying in her hands was proof. She shook her head as her laughter turned to sobs. She was truly going insane, but who could blame her. Something that she had just began to some to terms with that was not supposed to happen was indeed happening. She was excited and terrified all at the same time. She knew she could and would do this on her own if she had to but she didn't want to. The father needed to know, if only for the sake of her and her child's safety. But that was beside the point at the moment. The million dollar question the she couldn't quiet answer at the moment was floating around her almost suffocating her. How do you tell the most powerful man on the planet, the Original Hybrid, that he was going to be a father when it is supposed to be impossible?


	2. Chapter 1-Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Caroline couldn't help but smile as she looked around at all her classmates in their caps and gowns. The day had finally arrived where they would all leave their childhood behind and move onto adulthood. Caroline wasn't sure what that meant for herself, a few hours was not enough time to determine her future but she was working on it. She walked up to Bonnie who was looking around the crowd herself.

"Where is everyone?" Caroline asked and in the next moment Matt ran to greet them.

"I'm here" He said placing his cap onto his head.

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked him quickly.

"Oh you know getting ready for the summer. Dodging death by a vampire hunter." Matt said sarcastically causing Caroline to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Where's Elena? We can't do this without her." Bonnie said, looking between Caroline and Matt. Caroline frowned and scanned the crowd with her eyes quickly. She didn't think Elena was going to show up, especially since Jeremy was back from the dead for who knew how long.

"I'm here" Elena called as she ran up to the group with Stefan on her heels. Caroline watched with a small smile on her face as Bonnie and Elena embraced for a long moment. "Thank you for today" Elena whispered to Bonnie before letting her go, Bonnie just gave a small smile in return.

"I can't believe it" Caroline said looking at each of her friends. "We're actually all here. We're all here together" She said in excitement and also disbelief. Everything they had been through together it was a miracle that each of them were graduating at all, let alone together. Everyone looked at each other as reality sunk in, Caroline looked at Bonnie and slapped her playfully on the arm.

"Bonnie Bennett are you crying?" She asked with a joking tone but Caroline could feel herself close to tears as well.

"This is the last time we'll all be together before you guys go off to college" Bonnie said looking slightly to the side as she spoke.

"You mean before we go off to college?" Caroline asked even though she didn't even think those plans were in the future for her anymore. She had always had a plan in place for her life and when she became a vampire she vowed that that wasn't going to change that plan, but now everything changed.

"Actually" Elena began as she looked at Caroline apologetically "I missed the dead line you know being an emotionless bitch"

"Well that's one of the perks of being a vampire, we can go wherever we want to go. We can choose our own roommates." Caroline began getting excited as she talked causing Bonnie to smile sadly at her friend. Bonnie didn't know if she would survive this fight with Silas', she didn't know if all of Caroline's plans would come true. If she had to pretend for the rest of the day she would, if only to make her friends happy. "We could get a triple room" Caroline finished causing Stefan to laugh lightly under his breath. Caroline slightly rolled her eyes at him and resisted the urge to touch her stomach. All those plans sounded great and she wanted nothing more than to get a triple room with her two best friends and get the full college experience but the truth was none of those things were in the future for her. She knew she had to put on the act for them, her friends who wouldn't be able to look past her so called betrayal to them. She shook her head and focused on those in front of her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm happy we're all here" Bonnie said barely keeping her emotions in check.

"Group hug" Caroline said on the verge of breaking down herself, but she forced a smile on her face as her and her four friends gathered together in one last hug. None of them knew that this was possibly the last time they would all be like this again. Bonnie clung to her two best friends on either side of her as the tears fell from her eyes. She knew she would see them on the other side if she didn't survive but it would never be like this again. They released each other and made their way over to their seats as graduation started. Bonnie sat in her seat as she watched her fellow classmates cross the stage as her father announced each name.

"Greetings little witch" she heard a distinctive British accent behind her say, she stayed facing the stage as she responded to him.

"I thought Stefan got rid of you?" she questioned not letting any emotion cross her face.

"He did" Kol responded "And I spent the night crawling out of a cement grave" Bonnie said nothing as she stared at the stage but Kol wasn't finished yet. "Isn't that the witch your friend Caroline killed?" he asked turning his body to look at a dark skinned woman seated with the other graduates. Bonnie turned as well following his line of sight shock finally showing on her face. "And over there" Kol continued motioning his head to the right with a smile on his face "That's my hybrid friend Adrian, also dead." He said leaning forward as Bonnie stared at him. "In fact this place in scattered with two dozen supernatural faces all of whom have reason to lash out because their lives were sacrificed in order to make your expression triangle. All they're waiting on is word from me." Bonnie glared at Kol as he smirked at him.

"The veil goes back up tonight. Don't you have anything better to do than to harass me and my friends?" Bonnie accused causing Kol to scuff and then chuckle.

"Oh now that's the thing, I don't want the veil to go back up." Kol said as Bonnie stared at him as if he were crazy. "In fact I want you to drop it completely. So I and my fallen friends can live Bonnie, it's time to pay the piper" Bonnie stared at Kol for a long moment and then he disappeared. Bonnie took a deep breath trying to figure out what to do next. She knew the veil had to go back up tonight and no matter how afraid she was of her upcoming battle with Silas she would do what needed to be done.

Caroline paced back and forth with the phone to her ear, she had called Klaus so many times and he had yet to pick up. She hated to say it but she was relieved, she knew Damon needed help but she wasn't ready to face him yet. She watched as Stefan spoke to Alaric and shook her head letting him no she hadn't gotten a hold of Klaus yet. She had just hung up the phone when her head exploded and she gripped it with her hands.

"Remember us Caroline" one of the witches called out in rage, her hand held up as she focused her energy on Caroline. Caroline looked up through the pain and recognized the witch immediately. She was one of the ones she killed to save Bonnie. After it had happened she had been devastated and it didn't help that Klaus refused to comfort her, but she came to the conclusion that she would do it all over again if it meant saving someone she loved and cared about. Caroline groaned in pain and her knees buckled lowering her body to the floor. She could see out of the corner of her eye a graduation cap flying through the air and then the sound of ripping flesh and then the pain was gone. The witches head was detached from her body and it slumped to the ground.

"There are plenty more of these to go around" Caroline heard Klaus say but her body was frozen in its spot. Stefan reached out and helped her from her kneeling position on the ground. "Who's next?" Klaus asked and watched as each of the witches looked at each other and then at him "I can do this all day" he stated before they all ran off. Caroline slowly turned to face him and couldn't help the smile that spread over her face as their eyes met. Klaus smirked back as he took in the blonde beauty in front of him.

"Klaus" Stefan said making his way over to the hybrid, his eyes shooting between Caroline and the man he was approaching.

"Yes Rippah'?" Klaus asked not taking his eyes off of Caroline. There was something different about her from the last time he saw her. A certain glow that wasn't there before. Caroline quickly averted her eyes from Klaus' as she watched him study her. She was afraid that he would find out what she was hiding just from looking in her eyes. Elena walked up to Caroline and placed a hand on her shoulder, Caroline faced her friend with a small smile letting her know that she was ok.

"We need to save Damon" Stefan said his voice urgent, he knew his brother didn't have much time and that he needed Klaus' help.

"Ah yes my least favorite Salvatore. Well come on mate lead the way" Klaus said finally taking his eyes off of Caroline to look at Stefan. Stefan nodded and flashed off, Klaus gave Caroline one last lingering look before he left to follow Stefan. Caroline looked at Elena and could see the anxiousness she held in her body as well as the worry in her eyes as she looked in the direction both Klaus and Stefan took off in.

"Go head" Caroline said softly causing Elena's eyes to snap to Caroline's.

"No I'll stay here with you just in case" Elena said but Caroline was already shaking her head at her friend.

"I know you want to be there to make sure Damon is ok, so go" Caroline said with a smile causing Elena to smile back.

"Thank you" Elena whispered before she too flashed off in the direction of the elder Salvatore. Caroline sighed to herself and pulled off her cap and gown. She could hear all the patrons of the graduation ceremony leaving and she knew she had to go meet her mom for an early dinner. Caroline bit her lip as she made her way towards her car, her thoughts were scattered and she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings when she bumped into a hard chest.

"Sorry" she mumbled not bothering to look up and made to make her way around the person only for them to grab on to her arm. Her eyes snapped up and she gasped in surprise.

"Kol" she whispered with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 1-Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Caroline stared up into the eyes of Kol Mikaelson feeling fear and sympathy roll through her body. She was afraid because she didn't know if he thought that she had something to do with his death and sympathy because his life was cut short for trying to do the right thing, in his own way, for once in his long life.

"Well if it isn't my brother's tasty little blonde thing" Kol said with a smirk, Caroline glared at him and yanked her arm from his and folded them across her chest.

"I am not a thing Kol" she growled out forgetting for a moment that she was talking to an Original, and not the one who fancied her. Kol laughed as he eyed her up and down.

"Would you happen to know where you're little witch friend is?" he questioned causing Caroline to frown in confusion.

"No I haven't seen her since earlier" Caroline answered automatically and then narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Kol. "Why what do you want with her?"

"All the questions darling" Kol said with a smirk and then turned serious causing Caroline to take a step back. "I need her to drop the veil completely" he said, Caroline's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"What? Why?" she asked not understanding why he would want such a thing as that to happen.

"Because Caroline I need to live to protect my family" he said with all seriousness. Caroline swallowed hard as she studied his face seeing if he was lying but only found truth there.

"But if she does that every supernatural creature that died will come back including you're creepy parents" Kol laughed at her description of his parents but knew what she said was true.

"It is a risk I am willing to take considering…" Kol trailed off as he looked pointedly at her stomach, Caroline instinctively put a protective hand over it.

"How?" was the only word she could get past her lips.

"Being on the other side does have its advantages." Kol said leaving it at that, Caroline sighed heavily and met his eyes with a steely gaze.

"If I can somehow get Bonnie to bring you back and you alone will you tell me everything you know?" Caroline questioned him, Kol eyed the blonde baby vampire in front of him and couldn't help the true smile that spread across his face. He could see why Nik was so infatuated with her.

"Yes Caroline I will, I give you my word" Caroline nodded and then looked around her. There was no way she was going to make dinner with her mom.

"Alright get in" she said motioning to her car, Kol smiled at her and walked to the driver's side door. Caroline glared at Kol who only smiled back.

"Come now darling I'm driving" Caroline rolled her eyes and walked over to the passenger side and got in the car. She pulled her phone out of her pocket in her dress and shot a quick text to her mom letting her know she couldn't meet her that something came up. Kol and Caroline drove around for a little over an hour before they stopped and pulled over on the side of the road.

"Where do you think she could be?" Caroline asked Kol who had a serious look on his face as he stared out of the window.

"I have an idea but stay here for a moment will you darling" Kol said in a cheerful voice but Caroline could hear the underlining warning in his tone so she nodded as he stepped out of the car. She watched him as he sat on the hood of the car and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No need to hide you can come out" Kol called out into the surrounding forest, Caroline looked around and saw no one so she let her vampire senses take over so she could hear what was going on around her. She heard movement to her left and turned to stare at the trees as she waited to see who would step out. Kol also turned his head in that direction and smirked as he realized who was approaching.

"Ah come to collect your prize I see." Kol called out loudly as two women stepped out of the tree line. Caroline studied them as they held hands and glared at Kol. They were about the same height with dark brown hair. If Caroline had to guess she would say they were sisters but she wasn't sure. The one woman with a dark purple scarf wrapped around her hair looked at Caroline and smirked a little before looking back at Kol.

"Protecting your brother's pet" she spat causing Kol to laugh loudly.

"I would watch my tone if I were you witch" Kol told her seriously all the while wearing a smirk on his face. The one with the scarf scoffed but the woman beside her placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"You know you cannot protect her forever. You have only a hand full of hours left and then we will take what is ours." The woman said in a calm voice, Caroline studied them both as they spoke catching on to the fact that they were speaking about her.

"That may be the case but at the moment I suggest you leave before I rip out both of your throats" Kol snarled causing both women to take a step back in fear. "You have no magic here so be gone" he finished, the one with the scarf glared at Kol before turning on her heels pulling the other woman with her. They disappeared in the trees again and Kol waited until they were a good distance away before he got back into the car.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked immediately, Kol put the car in drive and began making his way to the high school.

"Those were witches" he said hoping she would drop the subject but he didn't know Caroline well enough if he thought that.

"Yeah I caught that but why did they want me?" she asked as she studied his face carefully. Kol's eyebrows shot up in surprise but said nothing. Caroline sighed and looked out her widow watching the town pass by. "You're gonna have to trust me too you know" she told Kol not looking at him, he glanced at her for a long moment taking in her relaxed posture and calm face. He couldn't understand how with everything his family had done to her friends that she could sit here in a car beside him with no fear.

"I know" he finally responded as he pulled into the school's parking lot. Caroline's eyes lit up in recognition when she seen where they were.

"The center of the triangle" she said as she got out of her car and closed the door. Kol smiled at her and nodded.

"So not just a pretty face then" Kol joked causing Caroline to roll her eyes. They both moved towards the school with caution not knowing what to expect.

"Underneath the school" Caroline whispered in a voice so low that only a vampire could hear, Kol nodded and moved towards the stairs that led to the basement. Caroline followed hot on his heels as they made their way down the dark and empty stair case. Kol stopped suddenly and cocked his head to the side and then motioned downwards with his hand to Caroline. She frowned and looked around having no idea how they were supposed to get below the basement. Kol looked around as well until his eyes settled on a vent in the ground. He grabbed Caroline's arm gently to get her attention and led her to the vent. Caroline followed and watched as Kol ripped the vent up and placed it gently on the floor.

"Ready?" he asked in a soft voice causing Caroline to take a deep breath and nod. Kol pulled her close to himself causing her to frown but he just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have to protect my little niece or nephew" he whispered in her ear making Caroline smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kol looked down into the hole and then stepped into it. Caroline's grip tightened as the sensation of falling caused her stomach to roll. Kol landed gracefully on his feet and pulled Caroline away from his body and studied her face. She looked a little green, something he never seen on a vampire before. 'You ok?' he mouthed to her, Caroline nodded as her stomach settled and then gave Kol a large smile. Kol smiled back and grabbed her hand and made his way towards the commotion he heard going on. Caroline frowned as she picked up on the voices of Damon and Bonnie. As they got closer she heard another voice crying out in pain. They turned the corner of the underground cavern and were met by a surprised Damon and a smiling Bonnie.

"Blondie isn't that the wrong Original?" Damon questioned but Caroline rolled her eyes and focused on Bonnie.

"What happened?" Caroline questioned. Bonnie turned towards her friend and frowned when she noticed Caroline's hand locked with Kol's.

"Care what's going on?" Caroline noticed Bonnie staring at her and Kol's locked hands but ignored and moved on.

"I really need to talk to you Bonnie" Caroline said and then glanced at Damon briefly causing him to snort.

"Whatever Barbie I need to go dumb this body anyways" he said as he walked over to a stoned version of Silas. Both Caroline and Kol looked on with confusion.

"Who is that?" Kol asked as he stepped closer.

"Silas, I defeated him" Bonnie said evenly. Caroline and Kol both looked at her with different expressions on their faces. Damon ignored them and hoisted Silas' body over his shoulder and walked out of the cave they were in. He really wanted to get back to Elena to make sure she was ok, especially with the homicidal Original known as Kol wandering around. Caroline watched as Damon walked away and after a few moments looked at Kol who nodded.

"He's gone Caroline" he said and Caroline released the breath she had been holding to look at Bonnie who had confusion written all over her face.

"Bonnie I need you to bring Kol back permanently" Caroline said quickly eyeing Bonnie for her reaction.

"Are you crazy Caroline?" Bonnie shouted starting to wonder if Kol had compelled her to say this. "Why in the world would I do that?" Bonnie asked folding her arms across her chest as she glared at Kol.

"I need him" Caroline begged trying to get her friend to understand, but she didn't know all the facts.

"No" Bonnie said firmly making Caroline's face fall. She looked up at Kol pleading for help, he shook his head and sighed.

"Listen little witch there is a group of desperate witches after Caroline and at the moment I am the only one who knows why and I need to protect her. Whereas I believe my brother would as well, I am not sure how he is going to react to Caroline's….condition" Kol explained to Bonnie who just shook her head dumb founded.

"Why are the witches after her and what is wrong with you Caroline?" Bonnie shouted, Caroline opened her mouth to respond when Bonnie's grams appeared out of nowhere.

"Listen to them child" Sheila spoke in a calm voice. Bonnie's eyes filled with tears as she rushed into her grams' arms.

"But what about Jeremy?" Bonnie cried, she had it all worked out in her mind. After she defeated Silas she knew she would be able to bring Jeremy back as well. Elena needed him to keep her humanity on and he was Bonnie's first love.

"You can't attempt both, the consequences would be dire" Sheila explained, Bonnie sniffled and glared at Kol.

"Why would I bring him back over Jeremy?" Bonnie questioned looking back at her Grams. Sheila smiled at her granddaughter and placed her hand on Bonnie's cheek.

"Caroline is pregnant Bonnie and there is a darkness coming after her that you and her friends will not be able to protect her from." Sheila explained, Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked over to Caroline who had a hand resting on her stomach.

"That's not possible, she's dead" Bonnie explained trying to understand how this is possible.

"That is true until that group of desperate witches I was telling you about cast a spell that allowed Caroline's womb to come to life once again. They have been watching her a Nik and when they became intimate they cast the spell" Kol explained to Bonnie whose face went from surprised to intrigue to angry.

"You slept with Klaus" Bonnie accused as she glared at Caroline.

"That is so not the point" Caroline snapped back even though a blush colored her cheeks.

"Right" Bonnie said as she snorted and then turned back to her grams.

"So I'm supposed to bring him back and let Jeremy remain dead so that Elena can turn her emotions off again?" Bonnie said sounding doubtful, Sheila shook her head and grasped Bonnie's arms in her hands.

"Bonnie this is not about Elena but about Caroline. Her child is innocent despite who the father is, do you understand. Will you condemn a child to death so that Elena is ok?" Sheila asked in a serious voice, Bonnie shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"I'll do it" Bonnie whispered and then turned to Kol and Caroline. "If you much as hurt any of my friends again I will put you down permanently" she vowed, Kol's jaw tightened as he stared down at the witch. He didn't like being threatened but she was the one about to bring him back to life so he kept his mouth shut and just nodded in agreement. Caroline let go of Kol's hand and watched him walk closer to Bonnie.

"Where do you need me?" he asked and Bonnie motioned with her hand to the center of the room. Kol moved there making sure to keep his senses tuned to Caroline at the same time he focused on the witch.

"Where is your body vampire?" Sheila asked as she stepped next to Bonnie, Kol's eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"In his coffin in the mansion" Caroline spoke up causing all eyes to turn to her in surprise. No one questioned how she knew and Caroline was grateful. Sheila gripped Bonnie's hand and closed her eyes as she channeled only the spirit magic from her granddaughter to locate the coffin. She chanted a few words in Latin and then the coffin appeared in front of the duo. Sheila opened her eyes and smiled at Bonnie as she released her hand and walked to the coffin. Bonnie took a deep breath and opened it and felt guilty at what she saw. She knew if they would have listened to Kol in the first place none of this would have taken place, Silas would still be on the island and Jeremy would be alive. Bonnie would never forget the look in Klaus' eyes as he watched his brother burn after Elena staked him with the white oak.

"As soon as you are back in your back in your body you will need lots of blood." Bonnie explained as she eyed Kol's burnt and mangled flesh. "I will place you in your body and do a spell to help heal you but the blood will speed things up" Bonnie said and then looked Kol in the eyes. Kol nodded letting her know he understood.

"Maybe I should go get some blood bag in the meantime" Caroline suggested but Kol shook his head and sent her a sharp look.

"I don't think so darling. Not only are those witches you killed out there still but also the ones who wish to capture you" Caroline groaned but nodded anyways. If it was only her she had to think about she would have said fuck it and went anyways, but now she had to think of her child as well. Kol turned from her once he was sure she wasn't going to run and looked back at Bonnie and Sheila. They linked hands and placed their free hands over his corpse not touching the body and began to chant. Kol felt a pull from the center of his chest and looked down. There was a bright white light shining where his heart was and moving out to cover the rest of his body. Caroline watched in fascination as Kol's body lite up from the outside in then began to fade. She listened closely once he disappeared until she heard his heart start to beat. Bonnie and Sheila started a new chant and watched as the blackness started to fade from the Original's body. Kol gasped and sat up and stared down at his hands, they were no longer charred and he couldn't be happier. Caroline rushed to Kol's side and placed a hand on his burnt jacket, he looked up and Caroline gasped at his dark eyes and veins on his face. Bonnie stopped chanting at the same time as her grams and looked at Caroline.

"I hope you know what you're doing" she whispered Caroline looked at her and nodded with a small smile.

"I do and thank you" Bonnie nodded but made no move towards her friend. She didn't understand Caroline's choices and she didn't want to.

"I need blood" Kol said and jumped out of his coffin, Caroline nodded and wrapped her arms around Kol's neck. Kol wrapped his arms around Caroline's waste and picked her up slightly from the floor and flashed them away. Sheila looked after them with a small smile on her face. She would never like vampires, they went against nature but she could see that Caroline and her child were going to be good for the Originals. She would bring them together and give them something to fight for and for once it wouldn't be out power or revenge or fear, no it would be for love.


	4. Chapter 1-Part 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bonnie looked around at the underground cavern and couldn't believe what she had just done. She shook her head as she tried to come to terms with the fact that Jeremy would once again be dead but Kol would get to live. Caroline would probably run off with the Originals and Elena would lose the only family she has left.

"It is almost time Bonnie" Sheila said watching her granddaughter carefully, Bonnie sighed and started to walk around slowly as she spoke.

"I don't think this is fair" she said slowly as she closed her eyes and chanted under her breath. The candles in the room went out for a moment and then sparked to life with large flames.

"Bonnie" Sheila called out as Jeremy appeared in front of her. Sheila's eyes widened as she realized what Bonnie was doing. "No" she whispered under her breath knowing there was nothing she could do to stop her.

"What's going on" Jeremy asked as he looked from Sheila to Bonnie and back again. Bonnie chanted louder her voice echoing off the stone walls. Jeremy felt a heaviness in his chest and then in his limbs one by one. He collapsed to his knees and panted as it slowly became hard to breath.

"Bonnie you must stop this now child" Sheila shouted over the roar of the wind as it picked up and swirled around her. Bonnie shook her head and raised her hands into the air as her nose began to bleed. She came to the end of her chant with a shout and dropped to the ground. A few seconds later she stood and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her dress and rushed over to Jeremy's side.

"Bonnie" he panted and looked at her with a smile on his face, Bonnie nodded and helped him to stand up. Jeremy stared at her for a moment in awe.

"What did you do?" he asked her, Bonnie smiled and rocked her heels a little.

"I brought you back" she answered honestly, Jeremy was stuck for a minute not knowing what to say.

"You shouldn't have…." He began to say but Bonnie cut him off.

"I had to, Elena needs you." She told him seriously and then in a soft voice "I need you" Jeremy smiled and pulled her close resting his hands on her face with a frown. Bonnie reached up to caress him and Jeremy flinched.

"Bonnie why can't I feel you?" he asked his voice becoming panicked, Bonnie frowned and looked over Jeremy's shoulder to where her grandmother stood.

"I warned you Bonnie" Sheila said and then pointed behind her, Bonnie turned slowly and then gasped as she looked at her body laid out on the floor. Jeremy followed her gaze and shook his head quickly.

"No" he whispered as he took a step closer to Bonnie's body "What did you do?" he shouted tears in his eyes.

"I didn't know" Bonnie mumbled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I closed the veil with the last of my strength but there was a consequence" Sheila said stepping closer to Bonnie and placing a hand on her shoulder. Jeremy turned his head from Bonnie's body to look at her.

"What was the consequence?" he asked his eyes shifting to Bonnie for a second before settling on her Grams' again.

"I couldn't get everyone back in because I was not the one who cast the original spell. Since I am from the same bloodline I was able to get most of those within the expression triangle back to the other side except…" Sheila trailed off sorrow in her eyes, Bonnie turned to look at her asking her with her eyes to continue. "Lexi and Alaric will live but so will Mikael, Ester, Finn, and Sage." Sheila finished off, Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed. Not only did she die but she allowed the two people determined to end all vampires to roam free again. Not to mention Finn and Sage who have a vendetta against her friends for killing them. She may have made Kol promise to not hurt her friends but that didn't extend to the rest of the Originals.

"What do we do now?" Jeremy asked standing to his feet quickly. Sheila shook her head and tightened her hold on Bonnie.

"We must leave back to the other side now. Warn your friends Jeremy they will need it" Sheila said and then pulled Bonnie with her. Bonnie took one last look at Jeremy and then her and her grandmother disappeared. Jeremy stood there in the empty space for a long time tears streaming down his face before turning and reaching down for Bonnie's body. He clung to her body as he walked through the tunnels unseeing until he was met with darkness on the outside. The stars twinkled in the night sky and the woods that surrounded him were quiet. He took a shuddering breath as he walked towards the Salvatore estate ready to deliver the devastating news.

Kol sat on the bleachers draining the last blood bag in his possession, Caroline paced in front of him as she chewed in her nails. Every once in a while she would stop and look at Kol before resuming her pacing.

"Darling please sit, stress is not good for the baby" Kol said as he dropped the empty bag on the floor at his feet. He preferred blood from the vein but it still did the trick and he felt like he was almost at full strength. Caroline sighed and sat next to him resting her elbows on her knees with her face turned towards Kol.

"You're right" she said which caused Kol to smile at her. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly and was relieved when her shoulder slowly relaxed.

"What's troubling you?" he asked, Caroline sighed and looked forward at the grass littered with confetti, graduation caps, and balloons.

"How do you think he's going to react?" Caroline asked quietly and Kol sighed removing his hand and matching her position.

"Honestly I do not know. Nik craves for a family and unconditional love but when it will be staring right in his face I think he will panic and throw one of his famous tantrums" Caroline rolled her eyes at the truth of his words but nodded her head in agreement. She thought the same thing, the only question was if she was willing to accept his reaction or fight to keep him in her and her baby's life. Caroline opened her mouth to ask that very question to Kol when he jumped to his feet suddenly and whispered to Caroline quickly.

"My brother is coming. Do not tell him I am alive or about the baby just yet, I will be at your home" he said and then disappeared. Caroline stood quickly and scanned the area before the very hybrid in question strolled towards her casually. She couldn't help but admit how handsome he looked in his tux with that damn dimpled smile on his face. Caroline was way past acting as if she were indifferent towards him, but with the secret she was keeping from him she had no idea how to react.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Caroline asked trying to keep the conversation casual. Klaus looked at her as he stopped a few feet before her.

"I was already on my way" he said causing Caroline's eyebrows to rise in surprise. Klaus reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I received your graduation announcement, it's very subtle" Caroline smiled and dropped her eyes to the floor for a moment before looking back into his blue eyes. "I assume you were expecting cash?" he joked causing Caroline to giggle.

"That or a mini fridge" she admitted, because at the time when she sent it that was what she was expecting.

"I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans" Klaus admitted watching her face carefully. Caroline frowned she had no idea that's where he's been.

"Is that where you've been?" she asked cocking her head to the side and studying him. Klaus smirked and shook his head.

"No I've been travelling but news reached me that some witches there are conspiring against me and I would have loved for you to join me" he paused to gage her reaction before continuing "However I knew what your answer would be so I opted for something I knew you would accept" Caroline's mind was still reeling from the fact that witches were conspiring against him and then Kol's words from the underground cavern hit her.

 _'…there is a group of desperate witches after Caroline…'_

They were after her to get to Klaus, Caroline sighed and shook her head with her eyes closed and then looked back at close who was watching her curiously.

"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls" Klaus said and all the air left Caroline's lungs. He was letting Tyler go, for her. He chased Katherine for 500 years and did not care one bit that his brother was in love with her, but for Caroline he was letting Tyler go.

"What?" she asked, the word coming out breathless. Klaus looked away for a moment and then back at Caroline with nothing but seriousness on his face and in his gaze.

"He's your first love" he began as Caroline tried to process what was going on. "I intend to be your last" He spoke slowly making sure she understood. "However long it takes" he finished and just like that Caroline knew the answer to her own question from earlier. She would fight for him to stay in hers and their child's life. Klaus was all about revenge and he was willing to give it up for her, so that she could be happy. He was willing to wait for her to be ready to come to him willingly so they could spend eternity together, and Caroline knew she was ready now.

"Thank you" Caroline whispered and Klaus smiled and nodded before leaning over and kissing her cheek lingering there for a moment and then pulling away. Caroline knew that he thought she was thanking him for setting Tyler free but that couldn't be further from the truth, she was thanking him for finally showing her that he truly wanted her. Yes she had given him her body the night of prom but she didn't feel like she could give him her heart, especially since he disappeared right after. Now, however, she was more than sure she would be able to give him both.

"Now let's get out here" Klaus said taking her hand and looping in through his arm as he led her away from the bleachers. "Before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight" Caroline laughed not able to help herself, she was just too damn happy to hold it in. Klaus looked at her enjoying her laughter and the smile on her face. "Where to love?" he asked as he opened the door for her to slide into the passenger seat. Caroline ducked her head, a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

"Home please" she whispered, Klaus smiled and flashed over to the driver's side and slide into the car and starting it.

"As you wish" he said and made his way to Caroline's home. When they pulled up to the house Caroline's eyes scanned the area looking for any sign of Kol. She noticed her mother's car in the driveway as the car came to a stop. Caroline turned to face Klaus taking in his every feature and committing it to memory. She had no idea when the next time she would see him again would be but she hoped it would be soon. "Here we are" Klaus announced as he turned to Caroline at the same time she turned to him. He watched her as she studied his face with a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you for everything" she whispered and leaned in placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. Klaus was too shocked to respond and by the time his mind caught up to his body she had already pulled away.

"You're welcome Caroline" Caroline smiled wider and turned from him opening the door and stepping out of the car. Klaus watched as she walked the path to her house and then turned one last time before stepping into the house. His heart ached for her but he knew he had to wait until she was ready, and now was not that time. He faced forward and shifted his car into drive and did a U-turn and sped through the town. There was nothing left for him there at the moment and New Orleans was calling his name, especially with the witches plotting against him.

Caroline leaned against the door thinking about Klaus when a knock at her door startled her from her thoughts. She turned to see Kol's smiling face through the glass, she returned the smile and opened the door.

"So Nik's leaving huh?" he questioned causing Caroline to nod her head.

"Yeah he said some witches are plotting against him in New Orleans" she said with a raised eyebrow "You wouldn't know anything about that would you" Kol laughed and leaned against the door jamb with his arms crossed.

"Like I said not just a pretty face." Caroline rolled her eyes and stepped out onto the porch shutting the door quietly behind her.

"What's going on Kol?" Caroline asked serious now, Kol sat on the steps and motioned for her to follow. Caroline did so immediately wanting to get as much information as possible.

"Well I might have let it leak to a certain doppelganger that witches were conspiring against my brother and that the person who in turn gave him that information might be able to sneak into his favor and wouldn't have to run for their life anymore" Kol said looking out into the street.

"Katherine. Seriously" Caroline shouted not liking this at all, Katherine hated Klaus, with good reason, but still. She would be more willing to get him killed than to help him.

"Relax darling it all worked out. She contacted Elijah who then contacted Nik letting him know what was going on and who gave him such information. Nik being Nik did a whole lot of threatening before relenting and telling Elijah that if his information was correct than he would pardon Katherine" Caroline took in all this information but frowned when things didn't add up.

"But how will Klaus find out that the witches are trying to get to him through me?" Kol shook his head and looked at Caroline apologetically.

"Well you would have to get captured of course" Kol said and Caroline's eyes widened and heart rate sped up. She placed both hands on her stomach and shook her head.

"No way Kol we need another plan" she said and Kol sighed.

"Caroline do you think I would really let anything happen to you or your child?" Kol asked and Caroline shook her head. As far as Caroline was concerned Kol was the only one in her corner and she needed to trust him.

"Ok what's the plan?" she asked and Kol smiled and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"That's the spirit" he told her and Caroline rolled her eyes again, she had a feeling that she was going to be doing that a lot with Kol around. Just then Caroline's phone rang, she pulled it from her pocket and frowned when she seen it was Elena calling. She hesitated for a moment before answering the phone.

"Hello" Caroline said nervously, she was sure by this time Bonnie had delivered the news of her sin.

"Care" Elena sobbed on the other line, Caroline's eyebrows rose up at the emotions in Elena's voice.

"Elena what's wrong?" Caroline asked looking at Kol who looked just as confused as she felt.

"It's Bonnie" Elena finally got out after several failed attempts.

"Bonnie? What happened to Bonnie?" Caroline asked still feeling confused, when her and Kol left she was just fine.

"Come to the boarding house Blondie" Damon's voice said coming through the phone and then the line disconnected. Kol stood quickly with a curse.

"What?" she asked standing as well. Kol looked down at his feet and then met her eyes.

"Let's go" he said stepping towards her.

"You're coming?" she questioned and Kol nodded picking her up bridal style and flashing to the boarding house. After a few minutes of running Kol placed Caroline on her feet on the porch and she pushed the door open. She could hear sobbing from the other room and rushed forward with Kol hot on his heels.

"Little witch" Kol mumbled as they rounded the corner and he saw her laid out on the couch not breathing. Jeremy stood behind the couch glaring at him all the while fighting his vampire hunter instincts to kill.

"What happened" Caroline screamed after a few minutes of shock, she rushed to Bonnie's side with tears streaming down her face.

"She died bringing me back" Jeremy explained, Caroline glared at him.

"This is all your fault, her grams warned her not to but she still did all so Elena wouldn't turn off her emotions again" Caroline spat rising to her feet. Elena looked shocked as Damon stood next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Watch it Blondie" Damon warned as he eyed her, Kol snorted drawing all the attention to him.

"What's he still doing here?" Elena asked fear flowing through her body. She took a step closer to Damon who tightened his grip on her. Kol thought it was all amusing, if he wanted to kill the doppelganger he could and no one in the room would have been able to stop him. But he wouldn't, Caroline already lost one friend today, he was not going to be responsible for her loosing another.

"Never mind that" Caroline said as she stared down at Bonnie's lifeless form. "I can't believe she's gone" Caroline whispered, Kol moved forward and pulled Caroline into his arms as she cried. He was never a comforter but this baby vampire was family now, and family was there when you needed it. Damon looked on in shock and Elena looked disgusted and Jeremy just glared at the two.

"I see you like to get around huh Barbie" Damon snipped causing Caroline to stiffen and Kol to shoot Damon a glare.

"Relax, remember the baby" Kol whispered in her ear just low enough so the other vampires wouldn't hear. Caroline slowly let her body relax but the tears wouldn't stop. She had just seen Bonnie not even 2 hours ago and now she was gone. Caroline pulled away from Kol's grip but stayed by his side as she eyed her friends, and Damon.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline questioned when the quiet became too much. Elena's posture stiffened and Damon frowned.

"He left with Lexi" Elena said her voice tight, Caroline frowned not understanding.

"How the veil went back up right?" Jeremy nodded his head but did not relax his posture.

"Yes Bonnie was already dead so her Grams' had to put it back up but since she was not the one who cast the spell some people were able to stay. I'm assuming that's what happened with you?" Jeremy asked but Caroline and Kol were not going to answer.

"Ok so Lexi and who else?" Caroline questioned knowing there was more to this.

"Alaric" Damon said and then a demented smile spread across his face. "Finn and Sage" Kol was happy with this news. Finn was suicidal but he did not wish his brother dead. "Oh yeah and Mama and Papa Original" Kol's eyes widened and Caroline's blood froze in her veins. They both looked at each other before Kol quickly picked Caroline up.

"We have to get out of here" He said and then flashed off. Damon laughed and walked over to the bar and picked up his glass filled with dark liquor. Caroline gripped Kol tightly as he flashed back to her house. He placed her on her feet gently as his eyes scanned the area desperately.

"Kol what do we do?" Caroline asked as she twisted her fingers together. Kol looked at her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You need to pack as quickly as you can, leave your mom a note and then we need to leave." Caroline shook her head.

"I need to talk to my mom" Caroline pleaded, she hadn't even had a chance to tell her that she was pregnant yet.

"I know Caroline but there is no time. I don't know where my mother or father are and it is too dangerous to wait around and find out. You can call her from the road, you have 3 minutes go" Kol said pushing her towards her door. Caroline swallowed back her tears and rushed into her house and to her room. She grabbed her duffel bag from under her bed and started to flash around her room throwing only the essentials into the bag. In under two minutes she was done and she rushed to her kitchen where she pulled a piece of paper and a pen from a drawer and scribbled a quick note to her mom. She rushed to the front door and stepped outside to see Kol already sitting in the driver's side of her car. She flashed to the passenger side and slide in a moment before the car backed out of her driveway and down the empty road. They were both quiet as they passed the 'Now leaving Mystic Falls' sign and didn't start to relax until they were out of the state of Virginia. Caroline rubbed her stomach as she sent silent thoughts to her child.

'We're on our way to your daddy and he will protect us' Was her last thought as she drifted to off sleep.


	5. Chapter 2-Part 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Elijah followed the witch Sophie Devereaux through the cemetery, he could hear voices coming from the crypt up ahead and his shoulders tensed not knowing if he was walking into a trap or not.

"We hide here since vampires can't get access unless we invite them in" she explained as she pushed the heavy door open. Candles lit the space and several other witches stood against the walls eyeing the Original with distrust.

"Why am I here?" Elijah asked at last as they came to a standstill in the middle of the crypt. Sophie turned and met his eyes without an ounce of fear in them.

"We need your brother's help" she said causing Elijah to arch an eyebrow.

"And you thought you would obtain his help by spreading rumors of plotting against him?" Elijah asked as he studied the witch in front of him. Whispers began to break out around him but he kept his eyes focused on Sophie. She frowned in confusion and shook her head.

"We did no such thing so it was a surprise when he showed up out of the blue one day" she explained but Elijah didn't believe her.

"I see" was all he said, Sophie became uncomfortable and motioned to a dark skinned witch beside her.

"Go get the girl" she demanded and the witch complied disappearing behind a wall and coming back with a glaring blonde.

"Ms. Forbes" Elijah acknowledged causing the baby vampires eyes to dart to his. She smiled and waved once looking a little sheepish.

"Hi Elijah" Elijah smirked slightly at her and then turned his attention back to Sophie with a questioning look.

"Why is she here?" He asked getting impatient. He never had the pleasure of getting to know Ms. Forbes the way that his sister or brother had but for the life of him he had no idea what she was doing here.

"This girl is carrying your brother's child and unless he helps us we will kill the both of them" Sophie said not letting her eyes drop from his as she spoke her threat. Elijah's eyes darted to Ms. Forbes again and focused his hearing to her womb. A whooshing sound like butterfly wings hit his ears and his eyes widened.

"Impossible" he spoke before he could stop himself, his eyes met Sophie's again and shrugged nonchalantly.

"If I am not mistaken Ms. Forbes is with one of my brother's hybrids" Elijah stated and out of the corner of his eye he could see Ms. Forbes shoot him a glare.

"It's Caroline Elijah and this is Klaus' baby" she spoke firmly her jaw tight and her shoulders back. Elijah admired her spirit but from what he knew she hated his brother. How could this be?

"Of course Caroline but how is this so?" he asked speaking only to Caroline this time. A blushed covered her cheeks and she ducked her head for a second before lifting it again.

"From what I know they have been following Klaus and when they saw us become intimate they cast a spell to allow my womb to become alive again" she explained, Elijah nodded once and faced Sophie again.

"But you practice ancestral magic how can you cast a spell when not in New Orleans?" Elijah questioned trying to get around the impossible before he brought this information back to his brother.

"All witches stick together Elijah" Sophie responded back with a cocky smile. Elijah frowned still missing one key component.

"And what of my brother, he is technically dead as well?" Sophie laughed out loud and shook her head.

"One of nature's loopholes I am afraid" she said and placed her hands on her hips. "Yes he is dead but only part of him is. He was born a werewolf but magic made him a vampire. The day he broke his curse was the day that that dormant side of him became alive again which in turn has allowed him to be able to procreate" she explained, Elijah's eyebrows rose hating to admit that what the witch said made a valid point.

"What is it that you want from my brother?" he asked and Sophie shook her head.

"Nuh uh you bring him here so that we can speak to him" Sophie said gesturing to her fellow witches. Elijah sighed but nodded his assent.

"Then Caroline will come with me" Elijah said making Sophie and her coven laugh out loud.

"I don't think so, she will stay here until the hybrid agrees to our terms." Sophie told him not backing down. There was nothing stopping Elijah from just taking Caroline and leaving but he did not wish to harm her or the child in the cross hairs.

"As you wish" he told Sophie and then looked back to Caroline. "I will be back with my brother shortly" he said and she smiled back in return. Elijah flashed away quickly extending his senses to see where his brother was. Once he found him he raced to his side stopping behind him.

"Elijah" Klaus spoke leaning over the brass railing observing the bustling street below him.

"Niklaus" Elijah greeted in return moving so he was next to his brother. "Have you found what you were looking for?" Elijah asked even though he already knew the answer. Klaus sighed and turned to his side resting his hip and his elbow against the railing.

"I sought out Marcellus when I arrived and told him what I was here for and as soon as the witch was in front of me he killed her before I could get any answers." Klaus explained frustration coating his every word. Elijah nodded as he stared at his younger brother wondering what his reaction would be when he received the news.

"I believe I have found another way for you to get your answers" Elijah spoke causing Klaus' eyes to light up.

"Well do not keep me in suspense brother do tell" Elijah frowned and shook his head.

"I am afraid that you will have to see for yourself Niklaus" Elijah said, Klaus' anger rose as he pushed off the railing and gripped Elijah by the lapels of his suit jacket.

"I do not have time for your games Elijah just tell me what you know" Klaus seethed right into his brother's face. Elijah didn't flinch only sighed at his brother's outburst.

"Fine Niklaus but do let me go" Elijah stated in his calm voice, Klaus held on for a moment longer before releasing his brother and taking a step back. Elijah straightened his suit jacket and then met Klaus' eyes. "The witches have the baby vampire Caroline in the cemetery…" Elijah trailed off as he watched Klaus' whole body freeze before a look of devastation took over his face followed by a look of determination.

"Which cemetery?" Klaus growled out his eyes flashing from blue to black with a ring of gold. Elijah had never seen his brother react this way when it did not concern his family. Who was this baby vampire to his brother?

"Follow me" Elijah said and then took off with Klaus on his heels. They stopped at the entrance of the cemetery where Sophie was waiting for them.

"You may enter Hybrid" she said and then walked away, Elijah stepped forward with Klaus next to him. Elijah couldn't help but take in his brother's stiff posture and the anger written all over his face. They entered the crypt and once again the witches were against the wall, fear written all over their faces at the sight of Klaus. Elijah watched his brother smirk but continue forward until they reached the center of the crypt. Sophie turned and faced Klaus the same determination on her face as when she spoke to Elijah.

"We need your help Klaus…" she began only to be cut off by Klaus.

"I don't give a damn what you need. Where is Caroline?" he asked, on the outside he looked calm but Elijah knew his brother and knew he was anything but. Sophie glared at Klaus and then motioned to the dark skinned witch again who left quietly, a few seconds later Caroline came out and snatched her arm away from the witches. Elijah watched as her eyes met his brother's and Klaus' whole body relaxed and his eyes softened. Elijah was shocked, it couldn't be, could it? After all these centuries had his brother finally found someone he cared about, maybe possibly even loved?

"Are you ok?" he questioned her and Caroline smiled back and nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said and Klaus released and audible breath that both Elijah and Caroline heard.

"Good then we will be leaving" Klaus said taking a step forward until Sophie stepped in front of him.

"I don't think so" she said her hands balled into fist at her side.

"Do you have a death wish?" Klaus growled out as he stared down at the little witch in front of him. Sophie raised one of her hands and sliced against her palm allowing blood to poor from it, a second later Caroline hissed and looked down at her hand that was bleeding before it healed quickly. Elijah took in the scene before him and his jaw tightened in anger. He watched as the pieces came together in his brother's mind before he pushed the witch up against the stone wall, but not as hard as he could have.

"Why have you linked yourself to Caroline?" Klaus yelled into the witches face, she flinched at the tone but did not back down.

"Not Caroline" she said and Elijah closed his eyes in frustration before looking at his brother again.

"Niklaus let her be so she can explain" Elijah said and watched as Klaus slowly let the witch go and made to move near Caroline but Sophie raised the blade in her hand again. Both Elijah and Klaus glared at her while she smiled in victory.

"Now you will listen to what I have to say" Sophie demanded and Klaus closed his fist, wanting nothing more than to rip her spine through her chest at the moment. Sophie watched them both before she nodded with a small smile on her face. "Now as I explained to your brother we need your help. Marcel has control over us witches and we are unable to use our magic without his knowledge. We need him gone. My sister died tonight performing a spell to confirm what we already knew as well to give you a little incentive." Sophie said as she began to pace back and forth. Elijah kept his eyes on his brother and watched as they shifted from Sophie to Caroline continuously.

"Continue" Klaus said placing his hands behind his back and locking them together.

"We needed a way to get you here and decided that we needed to get to someone you cared about. Imagine our surprise when we came across you and this baby vampire in Mystic Falls" Sophie said with a smirk and Klaus' jaw tightened even more. "So we followed the both of you for a while and knew she would do and then the pot sweetened when we caught the two of you in a very compromising position" Sophie said with mock horror, Elijah glanced over towards Caroline and noticed her roll her eyes and fold her arms across her chest. She looked tired but determined and he couldn't quiet figure her out. "So me and my sister had our witch friend cast a little spell" Sophie said with a devilish smile to which Klaus only frowned at.

"What is it that you are trying to say?" Klaus asked and when the witch didn't answer he growled. Elijah stepped closer to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen brother" Elijah spoke in his ear and then motioned towards Caroline with his free hand. Klaus looked at Caroline in confusion and focused all his senses on her. It took a moment but then his eyes widened as he heard what Elijah had, the whooshing sound of butterfly wings coming from her lower abdomen.

"Impossible" Klaus said as his eyes snapped up to meet Caroline's. Elijah watched as the young woman kept an impassive expression on her face as if she were expecting something.

"Not really, you are after all part werewolf so part of you is still alive to be able to create life. The moment you broke the curse this became possible, we only needed to help out on her end. We thought about the little werewolf you screwed but knew this was a much better fit. The woman you care about carrying your child" Sophie said still smirking as if she had won some prize.

"No" Klaus roared, "I don't want any of this. You will get rid of that thing and send Caroline back to Mystic Falls where she belongs" Klaus said and then flashed away. Elijah stayed behind in shock, he had allowed himself to hope that this would bring his brother back. Had he been wrong to think that this baby vampire meant something to Niklaus? Elijah looked at Caroline who did not look afraid or disappointed, her face held a determination as she stared at the spot where Klaus had stood before.

"Caroline" Elijah said getting her attention, Caroline looked over and met his eyes and shook her head with a sigh.

"It's ok Elijah, he'll be back" she said, Elijah looked at her with surprise and Caroline smiled at him.

"How are you so sure?" Elijah asked moving closer and ignoring the witches around him.

"Because I know him and this scares him…." She trailed off and bit her bottom lip letting her arms drop to her sides before speaking in a voice only the two of them could hear. "The possibility of me and him and this child being a family, the one he always craved for but feels like he never got. The fact that I am here and will not run from him, that I will accept him terrifies him. Not to mention your bastard father and all the issues he may have concerning that." Elijah looked at this woman before him in wonder, he had no idea how she knew his brother so well but he was glad she did. Elijah turned from Caroline and looked at the witches.

"Leave us until my brother returns" he demanded and all eyes shot to Sophie, she debated for a moment and then nodded her head.

"He better come back" she said and walked away, her coven following her. Elijah turned back to her and led her to a small stone bench and sat beside her.

"Who are you to my brother?" Elijah asked not wanting to beat around the bush. Caroline giggled and looked down at her fingers for a second before meeting Elijah's eyes head on before speaking.

"The woman he loves"


	6. Chapter 2-Part 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Klaus dropped the drained body at his feet and licked his lips savoring the taste of blood that coated them. He was so confused, he didn't know what to do. The moment he heard the heartbeat hope filled his chest so quickly it nearly suffocated him, but he beat it down, didn't allow it to take shape and fill him up from the inside out. He wanted to kill each and every one of those damn witches but he couldn't not until he knew Caroline was safe to do so.

"Is this the way you react when you find out the woman you love is carrying your child?" a familiar voice sounded behind him. Klaus turned quickly, shock written all over his face as he stared at his younger brother.

"Kol?" he whispered in disbelief, Kol smirked and nodded.

"It is I brother, I am truly here" he spoke and in the next second Klaus had him wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

"How can this be?" he asked as he felt Kol hug him back and he closed his eyes relieved that his brother did not hate him for letting him die.

"Caroline had her little witch resurrect me permanently" Klaus pulled back at his words and eyed him.

"My Caroline?" Klaus asked just to clarify, Kol laughed and nodded his head.

"The one and the same" Kol said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"Why would she do that?" Klaus questioned out loud not allowing himself to hope that she cared enough about his brother to not want him to stay dead. That she cared enough about him to not want him to hurt any longer with Kol's death being his fault.

"To be honest I am not sure. I told her I knew of the child and that I would protect them both, she could have easily shot me down with you being in town and all but she agreed and sought out her friend." Kol explained still at a lost as to why the blonde had helped him. Klaus nodded and then thought over his brother's words.

"You were with Caroline and you allowed her to be captured by those witches" Klaus yelled as he gripped his brother by the throat and pushed him against the brick wall behind them both.

"Nik stop being so dramatic it was a part of our plan" Kol said with a roll of his eyes, Klaus released him and shook his head.

"You mean to tell me that Caroline was behind this as well?" Kol smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"It was actually all her idea I just tweaked it a little." Kol said and then took a step back "Hey now Nik calm down I was with her the entire time until they took her and then Elijah showed up. I would not put her at risk she is carrying my little niece or nephew" Klaus huffed at his brother's words but nodded absently. He wanted to ask his brother a question but was hesitant. "Spit it out Nik" Kol said aggravated, he was tired of watching his brother struggle to ask the one thing he wanted to know.

"When you were with her…" he began but trailed off, he released a gust of air from his mouth and ran a hand through his blonde curls.

"Yes" Kol asked with a smirk loving to see his normally so confident brother so uncomfortable.

"When you were with her how was she?" Klaus asked, that was the closest he could come to asking the questioned that he wanted to know.

"She was ok, a little upset since the Bennett witch died to bring the doppelganger's little brother back from the dead even though her grandmother warned her not to" Kol replied knowing that was not what he wanted in an answer but telling him anyways.

"I could give a damn about the witch and you know that was not what I was asking" Klaus said in frustration making Kol's smile wider.

"I know but I thought you should know anyways since she was Caroline's friend" Klaus nodded absently and gestured with his hand for Kol to continue. Kol sighed and leaned more casually against the wall since he was no longer being held to it by his hot head of a brother.

"At first she was hesitant to tell you and then she asked me how I thought you were going to react" Kol said and then stopped talking, Klaus glared at him.

"Well what did you tell her?" Klaus snapped and Kol smirked.

"Well dear brother I told her you would probably react the way you just did and she said that she figured you would. The conversation didn't continue because you showed up but while we were on the road she told me something rather interesting." Kol said as he eyed his brother not quiet believing the words that Caroline told him he said.

"And what was that Kol?" Klaus asked not even realizing he was walking into a trap.

"That you let your hybrid go, that he was allowed to return to Mystic Falls to be with her. That she was allowed to get a chance at her first love because you were going to be her last. However long it took." Kol said and watched, for the first time since they were all turned to vampires, his brother blush.

"I did indeed do and say all of those things" Klaus admitted, normally he wouldn't but his emotions were all over the place at the moment and the words slipped out.

"As hard as it is to believe you doing that is what made up her mind" Kol informed him causing Klaus' head to snap up and stare at his brother in confusion.

"About what?" Klaus asked and Kol smiled at him, a true genuine smile.

"You" Kol said and Klaus' heart sped up, that one word could mean so many things and he needed clarification before he let the hope take over.

"What exactly about me?" Klaus asked in a low voice which cracked at the end. Kol didn't want to say more, he wanted Caroline to be the one tell him, but the look in his brother's eyes and the way his voice cracked changed his mind.

"Caroline knows how much revenge means to you, she knows that you chased Kathrine for 500 years and have yet to give up even though Elijah fancies her. And yet for her you gave it up and allowed your hybrid to come back to her. No matter how much it would hurt you to do so. You also told her you would wait for her no matter how long it took, you would be there when she was ready. No one has ever put her first and you have time and time again, but this one act of unselfishness let her know that she can depend on you. That she can give her heart to you and you would cherish it. She wants you Nik, all of you." Kol finished off, and Klaus turned from him to conceal the tears in his eyes. He wanted to believe Kol's words so bad but he needed to hear them from Caroline herself.

"We need to go" Klaus said once he got himself under control.

"I will meet you at the plantation house, I think it's good that not too many people know that I am still alive" Kol said and Klaus nodded his agreement and went to turn when Kol's voice stopped him.

"Nik we have a lot to talk about so agree to whatever the witches want for the time being, we have bigger things to worry about" Kol said and then flashed off, Klaus stood there for a moment contemplating his brothers words and decided that just this once he would trust him and agree to the witches terms.


	7. Chapter 2-Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Caroline stared at Elijah's shocked face and couldn't help the laugh that slipped out. She understood why he was so shocked but was also a little hurt on Klaus' behalf. Did his siblings all really think that Klaus lost the ability to love?

"How is that so?" Elijah asked and Caroline sighed and ran a hand through her blonde curls. She really couldn't wait to get out of there and take a shower.

"That is a long story and to be honest I have no idea why the most powerful creature on the planet would be in love with a baby vampire but I am sure that he is and I have known for a while now" she told Elijah watching his facial expressions carefully. He was now the only Original that she hadn't spent time with, besides Finn and she didn't see that happening, and he was so hard to read.

"We have time" was all he said and Caroline smiled as she began her tale of all her interactions with Klaus. From the first time she laid eyes on him at senior prank night when he turned Tyler to a hybrid, to when he ordered Tyler to bite her so he could swoop in and save her to earn favor with her mother. She told him about the ball where he gave her the beautiful blue dress and how she wore his bracelet and then threw it in his face all the while putting him in his place. She told him about the drawing he made for her and how she still had it and packed it with when she came to New Orleans. She explained all the little details even the ones she was not so proud of. How she was the little blonde distraction and how she helped her friends in the plot to dagger Kol. How she felt when he looked at her with betrayal and hurt in his eyes and how she felt guilty for a long time afterwards. She told him about how he saved her from Alaric but didn't warn him about the attack her friends had planned. How he only came because she was in trouble, how he rescued her from the council in Tyler body and kissed her. She told him about the night of Kol's death and how she had nothing to with it and walked in to face an angry hybrid. She told how Tyler provoked him and that she didn't help the situation. How he staked her in the stomach with a lamp post and then bit her. How she told him she knew he was in love with her and how at the last minute he put his revenge to the side and saved her life. She then went on and told him about Silas' mind games and the trick he played on Klaus with the white oak and the words they screamed at each other in the heat of the moment. She told him about prom all though she glazed over the details of her and Klaus' alone time together. How she finally gave in to what she was feeling, that despite all the horrible things he had done to her friends she had still grown to care for the man beneath the monster. And finally she told him how he saved her and her friends at graduation, how he gave Damon his blood without any bargain because she asked him to. And then his parting words to her, how he once again put his revenge to the side to allow Tyler, who she wasn't even in love with anymore, come back to her so that she could be happy. How he was willing to wait for her because he wanted to be her last love. Elijah listened intently getting angry at some parts and surprised at others. He smiled as he listened to the emotion in her voice as he spoke of his brother, even the terrible things he had done. How she was so confused because she felt for someone who had tried to at one point in time to harm each and every one of her friends.

"I must say I am quiet shocked" Elijah said with a shake of his head, he turned and looked Caroline directly in the eye.

"Are you in love with my brother as well?" he asked and Caroline felt her heart rate speed up and her face become flushed. She didn't want to tell Elijah anything before she had a chance to speak to Klaus so she only smiled at him. Elijah smiled in return, that was answer enough for him.

"I will protect you Caroline, you and this child with my life. You have my word" Elijah said his face becoming serious as he laid his hand on top of Caroline's. She squeezed his hand in thanks and nodded her head happy she was winning over this family that was now hers.

"Thank you Elijah" she whispered and then turned to the entrance where she heard noise coming from. Sophie entered with Klaus behind her. Klaus stared at Caroline with wonder in his eyes and Caroline smiled at him as she stood up.

"Can I get out of here now?" she asked as she looked at Sophie with a glare.

"That depends will you help us?" she asked turning to Klaus "You know him best, taught him all he knows."

"If it is Marcel's death you want I will kill him myself" Elijah spoke up from beside Caroline, Sophie shook her head.

"No this has to play out a certain way and you will do things my way or so help me I will find a vampire to rip out my heart and there will be no coming back for Caroline or her baby" Sophie threatened, Klaus glared at her but remained silent for a moment.

"If I do things your way Caroline comes with us and no harm will come to her or our child am I understood?" Klaus asked flashing his eyes quickly, Sophie noticeably gulped but stood her ground.

"Understood" she said with a nod and gestured for Caroline to go. Caroline eyed the witch as she made her way to Klaus' side, when she reached him he gripped her hand in his and pulled her away, flashing out of the cemetery and onto an empty street.

"They didn't hurt did they love?" he asked as he eyed her from head to toe.

"No I'm fine they were more annoying than anything" she said and Klaus nodded with a small smile.

"Good" he said and then pulled Caroline into his arms hugging her tightly to himself. He inhaled deeply taking her scent of lavender and vanilla deep within himself. Caroline smiled against his neck and rubbed a hand down his back before Klaus stepped away again. "We need to head to the house." Klaus said still staring down at Caroline but speaking to Elijah.

"Did he find you?" Caroline asked with a look of excitement in her face. Klaus smirked and nodded while Elijah looked on confused.

"What is going on?" Elijah questioned placing his hands into his suit pants pockets.

"You shall see" Klaus said and then gathered Caroline into his arms before flashing off towards the plantation house. Elijah stood there for a moment with a frown on his face before he took off after his brother. Elijah stopped in front of the open door and walked inside quickly, he could hear Caroline's voice from the study so he followed it and stopped in the threshold not believing his eyes.

"Kol?" he questioned in surprise, Kol turned to his eldest brother with a wide smile on his face.

"Ah dearest big brother, happy to see me?" Kol joked but he could see the tears shimmering in Elijah's eyes.

"How?" Elijah asked his voice breaking slightly causing him to clear his throat slightly afterwards.

"You can thank this lovely young lady right here" Kol said pointing at Caroline who blushed slightly and looked down at her fingers.

"I do not know how you have done this Caroline but thank you" Elijah said as he stepped farther into the room and grabbed his brother into a hug. Kol immediately hugged him back fighting off his own emotions at being reunited with his family. Klaus looked on with a stone face but on the inside he was feeling rather joyous. Most of his family was back together and for once they weren't fighting and it was all because of the little baby vampire beside him. Caroline smiled at the scene in front of her, she was happy that Kol was able to be revived and got to be with his family again. Growing up as an only child Caroline never really understood the bonds between siblings and Bonnie and Elena were the closest thing to sisters she had ever gotten, but this in front of her was something to behold. She could feel the love between each of them, even Klaus who kept a blank face but his eyes told it all. Elijah finally pulled back and just stared at Kol for a long minute with his hands resting on Kol's shoulders. He broke out in a wide grin and shook his head a little to himself hoping that this moment was for real.

"As touching as this reunion is I believe that Kol has some information for us" Klaus said breaking the family moment. Kol and Caroline both tensed up and Kol took a step back from Elijah and sat on the edge of the desk behind him. He shared a look with Caroline that had Klaus clenching his jaw in jealousy. He had no idea what had transpired between his brother and Caroline as they made their way down to New Orleans, but whatever it was they seemed to have grown close and Klaus didn't know how he felt about that.

"Ah yes, I do believe that we all could use a drink to go along with this tale" he said as he stood and made his way over to the bar on the other side of the room. "None for you darling" Kol threw over his shoulder with a smirk towards Caroline who rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"I know Kol" she snapped but Kol just laughed, Elijah and Klaus shared a look but did not comment on the discussion. All was quiet in the room besides the sounds of pouring liquid and then glass tapping against glass as Kol carried over the tumblers and handing one to each of his brothers. He took a long sip of his own while settling against the desk again. Caroline shifted from one foot to the other as she looked between each brother before her eyes settled on Kol and she nodded once. Kol let out a long sigh causing Klaus to grit his teeth in frustration.

"Will you tell us what the bloody hell you have to already" Klaus snapped and Caroline shot him a look he didn't quite understand.

"Always were so impatient Nik" Kol snipped with a small smile and then placed his glass tumbler on the desk and folded his hands in his lap. "So the Bennett witch resurrected me after she successfully desiccated Silas. From what I know the elder Salvatore dumped him somewhere. Caroline and I left immediately afterwards because I needed to feed but from what we were told she then went on to resurrect the doppelganger's brother, which her grandmother told her not to, and got herself killed." Klaus looked at Caroline and seen the sorrow written all over her face. Klaus could have cared less for the witch, but Kol was right, she was Caroline's friend.

"I am sorry for your lost sweetheart" Klaus whispered, Caroline looked over with a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered back and then looked back at Kol. Klaus turned towards his brother again wondering what else there could have been that he needed to say.

"While Caroline and I were at her home trying to devise a plan against the witches she received a call from the doppelganger about the little witch and we headed over there. After a lot of shouting and comforting Jeremy informed us that the Bennett witch had died before she could lift the veil so her grandmother had to do it. All though from the same bloodline she was unable to keep everyone in since she was not the originator of the spell" Kol said and then looked at both of his brothers. Elijah looked deep in thought while Klaus become more frustrated as the story went on. Caroline reached out and grabbed Klaus' hand, Klaus looked at her with raised brows but squeezed her hand allowing her presence to calm him. Caroline bit her lip knowing that Klaus was about to seriously freak the fuck out once he heard the next part.

"So from what we were told, Alaric and Stephan's friend Lexi were able to escape going back to the other side" Caroline said and then bit her lip again, she glanced at Elijah and then focused on Klaus alone. She heard more than saw Kol stand up and move behind her, she internally rolled her eyes at him. She knew Klaus wouldn't hurt her but Kol wasn't so sure.

"What else?" Elijah asked as his eyes darted between Caroline and Kol, Caroline sighed and lowered her gaze from Klaus' before meeting it again.

"Also Finn and Sage" she whispered and squeezed Klaus' hand tighter. Klaus and Elijah froze on the spot, was it possible that their family could be complete again.

"I see why that would worry you love but you have nothing to fear I wouldn't allow my brother to cause you any harm" Klaus said taking her stiffness for fear of retaliation from Finn. Caroline shook her head at Klaus quickly.

"I'm not afraid of that" she said slowly hoping he would catch on before she had to spell it out.

"Then what is it?" Klaus asked, he glanced at Elijah and then at Kol and his eyes widened.

"Mikael and Ester" Caroline whispered at the same moment that his mind said the words. They had both died within the expression triangle and now they were back.

"No" Klaus roared and snatched his hand back from Caroline's and his eyes flashed and his hybrid features came out on full display. Kol quickly pulled Caroline away from his brother and pushed her behind himself. Elijah became a statue as his worst fears were confirmed. He had believed that he wouldn't have to deal with either of his parents after they had died, but once again they had come back to haunt them.

"Where is Rebekah?" Klaus asked, his voice coming out with a low growl. He was angry and wanted to rip through bodies and spill blood, but most of all he was terrified. Not for himself, and for once not even for his siblings, but for her. He looked at Caroline who was peeking at him from behind Kol's side. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself, he opened his eyes again and stepped towards Caroline but Kol stepped forward. Klaus glared at him but Kol stood his ground.

"Are you under control Nik?" Kol asked seriously, Klaus wanted to scream and yell and break things, but he knew that wouldn't help so he just nodded. Kol studied him for a moment and then nodded once before stepping to the side. Caroline rushed forward and grabbed Klaus' face in her hands.

"I am sorry that I frightened you love" Klaus said and closed his eyes only to have them to snap open when Caroline laughed.

"You didn't, I actually expected for you to act worst" Caroline admitted with a smile. Klaus shook his head at the ridiculous woman in front of him. Where others would have ran in fear at the sight of his hybrid face she wanted to embrace him.

"You are truly a wonder" Klaus whispered and leaned his forehead against hers while he tried to center himself.

"We really should try and get a hold of Bekah" Kol said breaking the moment between the two. Klaus lifted his head to look at him and when Caroline went to step away he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. There was no way he was letting her out of sight, let alone his reach with his parents on the loose.

"I agree" Elijah said finally breaking out of his own thoughts. "I will call her" he said as pulled his phone out of his pocket as he made his way out of the room. He quickly dialed his sister's number and then sighed in relief when her voice came in from the other line.


	8. Chapter 2-Part 4

A/N: Just a quick note, please don't hate me for the Damon abuse in this, but it needed to be done to get the story to flow. I want to say that the Mystic Falls gang does play a role in this story and some of you may not like it but it is what it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Rebekah walked up to the Salvatore Boarding house with fury in her eyes. She had no idea where her brother's had disappeared to and she was hoping someone from the Scooby gang had an idea. She pushed the door open and stomped into the living room where she sensed a presence.

"Not the brother I was looking for but you will do" Rebekah sneered as she took in the sight of Damon drinking out of a bottle while he half hung of a reclining chair in the living room.

"Sexy Beks I thought you would have fled town as well" Damon said with a smirk, Rebekah frowned and pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder with a huff.

"What are you going on about you moron? And where is Stefan?" she asked, she would much rather deal with him than Damon.

"He's on a road trip with his previously dead best friend" Damon explained with a slur to his words and then dropped his head back while he guzzled down another big gulp if liquor. Rebekah frowned not understanding what Damon was talking about.

"Will you just tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah questioned and then she felt herself being slammed into a nearby wall. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

"Finn?" she questioned in complete and total surprise. "How is this possible, you're supposed to be dead" Finn smirked at his baby sister and let her go, he watched as she straightened out her clothes all the while not taking her eyes off of him.

"Well I suppose it has something to do with the Bennett witch dying before the veil was placed back up" he answered Rebekah shook her head not understanding.

"The witch is dead?" she asked with a frown, she never cared for her but she didn't like not being in the loop.

"Yes and it appears that our other brother walks among the living again as well" Finn said and watched as tears filled Rebekah's eyes.

"I cannot believe it" she whispered and then through her arms around her brother. It was true that she and Finn were never close but he was her brother and she never wished him dead, even though he wished it himself.

"It is true" Finn said as he wiped a tear from his sister's face, he smiled down at her when a scuff behind him caught his attention.

"As touching as this is I would suggest that you take this out of my house" Damon snarled, Finn turned to him slightly and then fury lite his eyes. In the next second he had Damon against the wall and he broke a lamp post and staked Damon in the stomach with it.

"If I recall you had a hand in my death" Finn hissed right in Damon's face as he twisted the homemade stake in his hand. Damon coughed up blood as he groaned in pain.

"Yeah well your brother is shaking up with the girl that distracted him every time we tried to knock one of you off" Damon spat as he squeezed his eyes closed.

"I know exactly what is Niklaus is doing" Finn said and then stepped away from Damon with a small smile on his face.

"Finn what is he going on about?" Rebekah questioned, she had been taking in the scene from a far but when Nik was mentioned she knew she needed to know what was going on.

"All in good time sister, in the mean time we must get Sage and leave this town" Finn said with a seriousness in his voice that Rebekah had never heard. She was about to protest when her phone rang. She reached into her pocket and scowled at Elijah's name on her screen.

"Sister" his voice rang through clear to each of the vampires in the room.

"Elijah where are you, and how dare you leave me in this blasted town all by myself?" Rebekah yelled into the phone.

"Niklaus and I are in New Orleans, we need you to get here immediately" she heard Elijah explain but she was hurt that they had left her behind.

"Why would I go there, it isn't like either of you actually care about me" Rebekah knew she sounded like an adolescent but she didn't care at the moment.

"Rebekah we do not have time for this right now, just get here" Elijah said and then disconnected the phone. Rebekah stared at it for a moment in shock and then shook her head in anger.

"He has lost his damn mind if he thinks I will come just because him and Niklaus demand it" she hissed but Finn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rebekah we must go to New Orleans" Finn pleaded, Rebekah narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"They didn't tell you" Damon coughed as he pulled the lamp post from deep in his stomach. He laughed and then spit more blood onto the floor. "You're parents are alive, they are probably out searching for you at this moment" Damon laughed again and then flopped down onto the couch as he clutched his stomach. Rebekah froze and panic filled her body, Finn applied more pressure onto her shoulder.

"That is why we must go, we must be with our family" Finn explained but Rebekah snatched her shoulder away from him.

"How am I supposed to believe you. You once helped mother to try and destroy us, what has changed?" Rebekah asked distrust clear in her eyes. Finn sighed and nodded his head.

"You are right sister I have done that but what changed is in New Orleans. One learns a lot of things on the other side and now that I am here, I will stand with my family." Finn declared but Rebekah still had her doubts.

"If what you are saying is true why can't you just tell me now?" she asked and Finn smiled as he straightened up to his full height.

"Because it is something that you have to see to believe" he said and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I guess we will be going to New Orleans" she said and then flashed out of the house. Finn stayed behind for a second and approached Damon.

"I will be back for you and your little Doppelganger as well as her brother. I do not care where you run I will find you" Finn snarled but Damon smirked.

"Blondie wouldn't like it if her other best friend died" Finn straightened to his full height and shrugged.

"It is not I who wants her heart that is Niklaus" he said calmly but Damon's smile widened.

"And how do you think he is going to react when the only woman he ever loved is devastated by something his own brother did" Finn shrugged again.

"I have rot in a coffin for over 900 years and I have already died, what is the worst that could happen?" he questioned and then stabbed Damon again with the discarded lamp post before flashing away to the sounds of Damon's grunts and pains.


	9. Chapter 3-Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Tyler Lockwood glared down at his cell phone not knowing what to feel.

 ** _Klaus has freed you, you can come home now. –Caroline_**

The words mocked him he decided while he crushed his phone in his hands.

"Ty" a voice called out, Tyler looked behind him at Haley as she slowly made her way towards him. They were staying in a motel, coincidentally not too far from Mystic Falls. "What's going on?" she asked stopping next to him.

"Klaus let me go said I can go home" he told her, Haley frowned and shook her head.

"How could you know that?" she asked him glancing down at the shattered phone at his feet.

"Caroline sent me a text" Tyler said his words coming out clipped.

"I told you that you can't trust her Tyler" Haley said with a roll of her eyes, Tyler shot her a glare.

"And I told you that I could" he said back and Haley pursed her lips but said nothing more. Tyler ran a hand through his short hair and let out a long breath before facing Haley again.

"I need to go see her" Tyler said causing Haley to throw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Why Tyler?" she asked, she didn't understand what this hold that Caroline had over him, let alone Klaus, was. She was nobody and they acted as if she was God's gift to men. "I thought you were going to help find my family" she accused while staring Tyler down. Tyler held his hands up in front of him and stared Haley straight in the eyes.

"And I will but I need to see Caroline. Now that Klaus has freed me she will expect me to show up and I need to explain to her why I won't be home right away" Tyler explained, he hoped that Haley understood but honestly he was going to go see Caroline whether she accepted it or not.

"Fine I'll just wait here for you" Haley said dropping her eyes from his and looking at the floor. She didn't want him to see how disappointed she was that he was once again running back to Caroline when she had been the one here for him throughout everything.

"I'll be back either later today or early tomorrow morning" Tyler said stepping closer to Haley, she nodded but didn't look up at him. Tyler frowned and kissed her cheek quickly before flashing off into the surrounding forest. Haley sighed and pulled her phone from her back pocket and quickly dialed the only number saved into it.

"What do you want wolf?" the female on the other line snapped sounding impatient, Haley sighed and ran a hand through her brown locks.

"Tyler left back to Mystic Falls" Haley said the female on the other line just laughed.

"Now why would he do that?" Haley sighed and started to pace.

"Because Caroline sent him a text that Klaus let him go so of course he had to run back to her." Haley said through gritted teeth.

"Well he will be disappointed when he shows up and Caroline is gone" Haley frowned not understanding.

"What does that mean?" she asked but the female just laughed again.

"Never you mind that, I have some information for you" Haley rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Haley asked fed up with the conversation already.

"I happen to know where your family is" there was a long pause as Haley processed this information.

"Where?" she breathed out feeling excitement bubble up inside of her.

"Now you know this information comes at a price" Haley sighed, of course it did how could she have forgotten who she was dealing with.

"What do you want?" Haley spat but the female on the other line just scoffed.

"I will tell you when I need you now little wolf your next destination is the beautiful city of New Orleans, that's where you will find your family" the woman said and then the line disconnected. Haley shook her head and placed her phone back into her pocket. The sky was darkening and she knew that as soon as Tyler got back that they needed to leave. She didn't know if she could trust her informant but she was losing hope and she desperately wanted to know where she came from. Shaking those thoughts from her mind she walked back to the motel room and began to pack her and Tyler's belongings.

Tyler stopped in front of Caroline's house and stretched his hearing throughout the house. He heard a single heart beat and figured it was Liz's since her cruiser was parked in the driveway. Taking a deep breath Tyler rushed up the steps and knocked on the door. Rushed footsteps were heard before the door flew open. Tyler looked at Liz with wide eyes, she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and her eyes were blood shot. Her skin color was paler than normal and her hair was sticking up at odd angles.

"Sheriff Forbes is Caroline here?" Tyler asked after he snapped himself out of his staring.

"Tyler" Liz sighed and shook her head. "She's gone" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Tyler asked panic filling his chest.

"I guess no one told you huh?" Liz asked and Tyler just shook his head no, she sighed and stepped to the side and motioned for him to come in. Tyler stepped over the threshold and noticed that Caroline's scent was faint as if she hadn't been in the house for weeks. Liz walked past Tyler and into the living room and sat on the smaller couch. Tyler followed and sat on the larger one across from her and waited for her to tell him what was going on.

"The Originals are gone, apparently their parents came back from the other side and are hunting them down again" Liz said with a shake of her head "Bonnie died bringing Jeremy back to life, Stefan left town with a girl named Lexi and apparently Alaric is back to life as well" Liz laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all. "Finn and Sage are back, I don't even know what that means but Damon thought I needed to know" she said and Tyler frowned.

"What about Caroline?" Tyler asked, she was who he really cared about. He was sad that Bonnie was gone and a little worried about the Originals who came back to life but he needed to know about Caroline.

"She left" Liz whispered and pulled a note from the pocket of the robe she was wearing. It looked worn as if it was read a million times. Liz opened the letter and handed it to Tyler. Tyler read it and felt his anger building with each word.

 _Mom,_

 _I'm sorry that I didn't get to say good-bye in person but I promise I will call and explain as soon as I get a chance. I am leaving with Kol, I have to find Klaus it's important. I know you don't understand and are probably freaking out but I need you to trust me. Please. I will call soon. Love you._

 _Caroline_

"They had to have compelled her" Tyler spat as he handed the letter back to Liz.

"I thought the same thing but Damon said that her and this Kol were at the boarding house together and when he told them that his parents were back they both looked scared and took off" Liz explained, she didn't know what was going on. She came home to find that letter from Caroline and hasn't heard anything from her yet. It's been two weeks and she had no idea if her daughter was even alive.

"How long has she been gone?" Tyler asked as he stood to his feet and began to pace back and forth trying to rein in his anger. There was no way Caroline would have left with Kol of all people to go find Klaus.

"Two weeks and she still hasn't called" Liz whispered her throat tight with emotion. Tyler nodded and began to think of a plan. He had to get Caroline back, they had no idea what could be happening to her at the moment.

"I will find her and bring her home Liz" Tyler said stopping his pacing to look at her in her eyes. Liz smiled a small broken smile and nodded. She knew Tyler was a hybrid but she also knew he was no match for the Originals but she was hoping that if Caroline seen him that she would come to her senses and leave with him.

"Thank you" Liz said, Tyler nodded once and made his way towards the front door. "Tyler" Liz called causing Tyler to stop in the open front door. "The rumor is that Klaus is in New Orleans so that might be a good place to start" Tyler smirked and nodded again.

"I'll keep in touch" he said and flashed away making his way back to Haley. He had to explain to her what happened and have her help him get Caroline back. He would help her after but this was priority. He ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he was in front of their room. The sun was just rising when he slid his key card into the lock.

"Haley I need you to pack…" Tyler trailed off as he noticed both of their bags packed and sitting on the bed. Haley was dressed in tight jeans and a loose flowing green top, her legs were crossed as she sat in a chair by the table.

"Tyler we have to go to New Orleans" she said quickly, Tyler frowned and shook his head.

"What? Why?" he asked confused, he knew why he wanted to go but there was no way that Haley knew that.

"I think that's where my family is" she said with a smile on her face Tyler nodded slowly as he took in this information.

"Ok we should get going then" he said grabbing both of their bags, Haley squealed and jumped up from the chair and wrapped her arms around Tyler in a hug.

"Thank you so much Ty, you don't know how much it means to me that you're helping me" she said and then pecked him on the lips before rushing out of the room. Tyler shook his head with a smile on his face and followed her out to the car they had stolen a week ago. He knew that he should tell Haley about Caroline but he didn't want to ruin her happiness. He decided that he would tell her when the time was right and he had more information about the situation. He placed the bags in the back seat and then slide into the driver's side and started the car. Haley reached over and grabbed Tyler's hand with hers and smiled widely at him. Tyler smiled back as he got on the road, he loved Haley she was a great girl and understood what it meant to be a werewolf, something Caroline didn't, but he knew he was settling for her. Caroline was his first love and he wasn't ready to let her go yet and if he had to he would fight for her.


	10. Chapter 3-Part 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Caroline sat on her new bed and brushed the knots out of her wet hair. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to pass out but she knew that she needed to talk to Klaus before she went to bed. She could hear him talking to Kol and Elijah in the study still and she debated on whether she should go get him or wait for him to come to her. She sighed and dropped her brush onto the bed and collapsed against the dozen or so pillows behind her. The room she was staying in was everything she could have hoped for and more. The large bay window over looked the backyard and she knew that it would look beautiful in the sun light. The room was decorated in soft blues, yellows, and white, from the furniture to the curtains and bedding. Caroline was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be sharing a room with Klaus but she knew before that happened there was a lot of things they needed to discuss. Sighing loudly she placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed the barely noticeable bump. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft thumping of her babies heart beat and allowed it to sooth her nerves. Today had been a long day and she was on pins and needles since the moment the witches took her. She had no idea that they were going to link her baby to the suicidal witch but she knew that Klaus or one of his siblings would find a way to unlink them so that they could get the hell out of dodge. The last thing she wanted was for Ester or Mikael to find out and try to kill her and the child just to get to Klaus.

"Penny for your thoughts sweetheart" Klaus said as he stood in the door way watching Caroline. Caroline opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

"Just thinking how were going to get the witches to unlink us from that crazy ass Sophie" Klaus smirked and shook his head.

"That is item number one on my list" he said and Caroline smiled.

"Well come on don't just stand there" she said and patted the bed next to her. Klaus hesitated for a second before stepping forward and shutting the door behind him. Caroline knew it wouldn't stop Elijah or Kol from hearing their conversation but it did give them the semblance of privacy. She watched as Klaus came over to the bed and sat on the edge and lifted his leg onto the bed so he was facing her more directly.

"What's on your mind?" Klaus asked quietly after a few minutes of silence. Caroline eyed him wondering where she wanted to start but one thing kept repeating over and over in her mind. She sat up on the bed and pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She cocked her head to the side and wondered why he did it.

"You slept with Haley" she stated not asked, Klaus rolled his eyes but nodded his head in response. "Why? I don't understand how you could sleep with the girl who tricked you into killing all of your hybrids." She snapped while she glared at him.

"Not that I need to explain myself to you but I was lonely and she was there" Klaus said but his answer only pissed Caroline off more.

"You couldn't go out and find someone else. She betrayed you, she snapped my neck, and she is one of the reasons mine and Tyler's relationship broke apart." Caroline yelled throwing her arms out to the sides and dropping her legs flat against the bed.

"Caroline if I am not mistaken you tricked me time and time again, betrayed me as well and I still had sex with you" Klaus said his voice getting louder and louder towards the end of his statement. Caroline scuffed.

"You did not just compare what we had to what you had with that were slut" Caroline said with a glare, Klaus shook his head and stood from the bed with his arms out at his sides.

"What do you want from me Caroline? An apology? If so you're not going to get it. You shot down my every advance, plotted my death even when I was no longer a threat to you or your friends. Pretended that you and your beloved Tyler were no longer together so that he could unsire all of my hybrids to turn them against me. I was angry and hurt and so was she so we turned to each other in a moment of weakness. She was nothing to me and will never be anything to me" Klaus said his voice calming down and dropping his arms. He stepped closer to Caroline who had gotten off the bed when he had and placed his hands on her face. "The night I was with you was the best night of my existence and I would never compare what we had to that one night stand but you must understand I was not yours and you were not mine. You can be angry love but you cannot hold it against me." Caroline's glare dropped off her face and she closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"You're right" she said on a sigh and shook her head, Klaus dropped his hands but didn't back away from her personal space. "I am angry and if it had been anybody but her I probably still would be but not to this extent. I won't hold it against you but I'm still pissed" Caroline said and Klaus chuckled.

"I would assume so" he said and Caroline rolled her eyes and sat back on the bed, Klaus followed. "Now that we got that out of the way" Klaus said and eyed Caroline hoping that she would broach the subject.

"The baby?" she asked and Klaus nodded, Caroline smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Klaus asked and Caroline frowned with a shrug.

"I don't know. I mean this has never happened before so I don't know how this is pregnancy is going to progress, plus the baby was kind of created by magic" Klaus nodded and placed his hand onto Caroline's free hand and squeezed in gently.

"That will be the second thing on my list" Klaus said quietly, Caroline looked over at him and met his eyes. "I just want you to be safe" he whispered and Caroline nodded with a small smile.

"Nothing will happen to me, either of us" she said and Klaus' eyes darted to her stomach where he could hear the heartbeat of his child, their child. He took a deep breath and looked away.

"You don't know that" he said but Caroline wasn't having that so she reached over and grabbed his face in her hands and turned his head so he was facing her again. She knew the only reason she was able to was because he let her.

"I do know that because I know that you will protect us" she told him seriously, Klaus searched her eyes and found nothing but honesty in them.

"How are you so sure? I am the Big Bad Hybrid remember." he said with a smirk trying to down play the emotions that were swirling around inside of him.

"It's because you are the Big Bad Hybrid that I am so sure" Caroline said with a small laugh before her face became serious again. "And because I know that you love me and that you love this child already. We are your family and you protect your family." Klaus swallowed at Caroline's words, tears swimming in his eyes that he would not allow to fall. He closed his eyes and nodded his head in response and the stood from the bed. He walked towards the door but couldn't look back at her, if he did he would break and she couldn't see him weak like that.

"Get some sleep sweetheart, we'll talk more in the morning" Klaus said, Caroline bit her bottom lip and nodded her head even though he couldn't see it.

"Good night Klaus" Caroline whispered as the door shut and then after a few seconds whispered. "And because we love you too" Klaus flashed away from the door as her words hit him and into the study where his brothers were. Elijah stared at him with concern while Kol wore his trademark smirk.

"Niklaus what is it?" Elijah asked watching as his brother poured a glass of bourbon and then drank it back quickly. He repeated the process about three times before he turned and faced his brothers.

"She loves me" Klaus whispered with a bewildered look on his face. Elijah smiled and Kol rolled his eyes.

"I told you that already" Kol said but Klaus shook his head.

"How can this be?" he asked, he couldn't allow himself to believe it. Mikael had told him that he wasn't worthy of love so much that he believed it. He was a monster and she was an angel. She respected human life and he could care less. He wanted her love so bad, he wanted her light to be a part of him forever. She chased away the darkness inside of him and made him feel things he hasn't felt in a thousand years.

"Does it matter?" Kol asked and Klaus growled at him.

"Of course it does, this doesn't make sense" Klaus said loudly causing Kol to groan and slam his hands onto the desk.

"This is what you wanted Nik so don't fuck it up" Kol said and then flashed out of the room. Elijah stared at his younger brother and sighed.

"What troubles you Niklaus?" he asked and Klaus sighed and debated whether he wanted to open up to Elijah or not. He knew that he was the only one left that still believed in his redemption but he didn't want to give him anything to hold over him. "Niklaus it is just you and I. I will not hold any of your words against you. Trust me brother." Klaus looked at Elijah, studying him for any hint of deception and Elijah's heart broke a little at the notion. Had they fallen so apart as a family that they trusted no one not even each other?

"Elijah" Klaus said drawing him out of his thoughts. "Caroline is so full of light and I am nothing but darkness. She believes that I can protect her and our child but what if she is wrong? I will let her down and she will walk away taking our child with her and I will be alone once again." Klaus explained trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Firstly Niklaus darkness cannot survive without light and vice versa so I don't see that being too much of an issue. Secondly why is it that you believe that you will let her down? She knows just like I do that you will protect her and your child so why are you doubting yourself?" Elijah questioned and Klaus exploded.

"Because I have before. I let Henrik die and I couldn't bare it if it happened again. I have tried to keep this family safe and yet I let Finn and Kol both be killed as well. How am I supposed to protect Caroline and our child if I can't even protect those who do not really even need my protection?" Klaus yelled Elijah turned his head towards the doorway and Klaus followed his gaze until his eyes landed on Caroline.

"Caroline" he croaked out, he didn't want her to hear what he had said. Caroline stared at him with a look of disbelief, sorrow, and anger in her eyes.

"Niklaus Mikaelson I don't want to hear you ever again blame yourself for the death of your siblings. I know nothing about and Henrik and I hope one day you will tell me but Finn and Kol that was on us. My friends and I did everything in our power to kill you all and we succeeded with two of your brothers and if you want to be angry at someone then be angry at me not yourself" Caroline said and when Klaus went to open his mouth to speak she raised her hand to silence him. "I'm not finished" she hissed and Klaus snapped his mouth closed. "I love you" she said and watched as disbelief colored his face and eyes. She stepped closer until she was right in front of him. "I am in love with you and there is nothing you can do about it. I know you have trust issues and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I am in love with you. I will tell you every day until you are tired of hearing it." Caroline said with determination, she had heard the yelling and decided to come investigate and was shocked by what she heard Klaus saying.

"Never" Klaus whispered moving closer to her so there wasn't any space between them. "Say it again" he pleaded and Caroline smiled so brightly that it made his chest ache.

"I love you" Klaus closed his eyes and let her words wash over him. This creature in front of him loved him and wanted to prove it to him. The hope that he had been trying to keep at bay flooded up inside of him and burst out.

"And I love you" he whispered so quietly that Caroline had to strain to hear it. She had never expected him to say it back, she knew he loved her and she accepted that she would probably never hear the words but now that she had she wanted to all the time. Tears filled her eyes and she stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck and pulled him down to her. Klaus groaned the moment her lips touched his. He sounded like he was in pain but it was the complete opposite, he had never felt these intense emotions before. Caroline opened her mouth and swiped her tongue against Klaus' lips asking for entrance. Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist and pulled her closer as he accepted her into his mouth. This kiss was slow and passionate and spoke of everything neither of them had yet to say to each other. It was the forming of an unbreakable bond between the two of them. It was them coming together as one, finally, for all eternity.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Rebekah yelled as she walked in to see Nik kissing Caroline. She shook her head and shot Elijah a look.

"Sister welcome home" Klaus said breaking away from Caroline but not taking his eyes off of her. He smiled wide flashing his dimples and Caroline smiled back.

"Well yes thank you for telling me we were leaving in the first place" Rebekah snapped as she glared at the other blonde in her brother's arms. "Why is she here and what is that blasted noise?" Rebekah asked causing Caroline to blush and Klaus to roll his eyes. Kol came strolling into the room with a wide smile in his face.

"That sister would be the sound of our niece or nephews heartbeat" he said as Rebekah stared at him in shock. Finn had told her that he was alive but to see him in person still shocked her. Finally his words clicked inside of her mind and her eyes shot to Caroline growing wider as she realized that the noise was coming from her.

"How is that even possible?" she asked and then Finn stepped up behind her.

"I told you sister that you had to see it to believe it" Finn said with a smile on his face as he stared at the baby vampire in his brothers arms. Klaus shook his head in disbelief at seeing his brother again, the last time they had seen each other they had not been on the best terms but he never wanted him dead. Caroline stiffened in Klaus' arms as Finn stared at her with a smile on his face. Klaus looked down at her and then back at his brother a threat ready to leave his mouth when Finn spoke first.

"I am not going to harm her Niklaus. I know what part she played in my death and I am willing to forgive her since you have" Klaus eyed him with distrust but nodded anyways. He would make sure that he didn't leave Caroline alone with him.

"Are you going to explain?" Rebekah asked bringing the attention back to her, Klaus nodded at Elijah and began to pull Caroline from the room.

"Elijah will inform you, Caroline needs her rest" Rebekah scowled but didn't comment as she watched her brother lead Caroline out of the room. Klaus and Caroline passed by Sage who smiled at the both of them but Klaus kept pulling Caroline along not trusting her or his brother at the moment. They reached his room and he opened the door. Caroline looked around in wide eyed awe, the dark greens and browns made her feel like she was in the forest and she loved it. In the center of the room a king size bed sat with wooden post on all four sides. There was a separate room which held chairs and a mini bar and was also decorated in dark greens and browns.

"This is nice" Caroline said as she climbed on the bed and laid back against the pillows. Klaus smirked and pulled his shirt over his head. Caroline watched unashamed as his lean body was presented to her. Klaus' smile widened as he felt Caroline's eyes on him as he undressed. He slide his feet from his shoes and pushed them under his bed and then threw his shirt into the laundry basket across the room. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall down to his ankles and stepped out of them and then threw them, along with his socks, over to the basket as well. He climbed onto the bed beside Caroline who was still staring at him.

"Just sleep tonight love" Klaus said as he pulled her into his arms, Caroline frowned and pouted but still snuggled into Klaus' chest as he pulled the covers over them both.

"Fine but tomorrow your mine" she spoke around a yawn causing Klaus to laugh out loud.

"Is that a threat sweetheart?" he asked playing along, Caroline giggled and then purred as she ran a hand down his chest only stopping when she was cupping his semi hard cock in his boxer briefs.

"No that's a promise love" she said imitating his accent to perfection, Klaus groaned when she let go and buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath.

"Sleep Caroline" he said again this time his voice coming out huskier than before. Caroline laughed again but kept her hands in appropriate places. They were both quiet and Caroline's breathing was beginning to even out.

"Klaus?" Caroline said her voice coming out coated with sleep.

"Yes sweetheart?" he asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I love you" she whispered into his chest, Klaus sucked in a deep breath but said nothing in return. He kissed the top of her hair and pulled her closer. Yes he loved her but he couldn't bring himself to say it again. He vowed then and there that he would do everything in his power to protect her and their child because he needed them in his life, without them he would be nothing and he didn't want to give up the feeling he was finally feeling after a thousand years. He would bring hell on earth if he had to to keep them safe and no one was going to stand in his way.


End file.
